The Lost Son
'The Lost Son' is the second episode of 'Lego App Man', and was released on Saturday the 2nd of April 2016. Synopsis Adam Reunites with his long lost brother, Andrew. Together, they must fight against Bufferman and the Glitchers, his henchmen. Plot The episode begins with a flashback, showing an event from 5 years in the past. Adam's 14-year-old brother, Andrew is seen arguing with his parents, for disapproving of his relationship with a much older girl Christina, an 18-year-old. Andrew is so outraged by their disapproval, that he runs away, plotting to leave with his girlfriend. As he runs away, he receives a text from Christina, telling him to meet her at Dane's Square at 4:30PM. Once he receives the text, he heads off towards the square. Meanwhile, Bufferman sits in front of his giant computer screen, somehow able to track down the boy's location. As he sees him arrive at Dane's Square, he tells the computer to 'activate hypnotism'. As he makes this command, Andrew's phone starts buffering. As he waits for it to go, he falls into a trance and is no longer in control of his body. He suddenly unwillingly walks off, towards a large manor house. He opens the door and is met by Bufferman. Whilst Andrew remains in his trance, Bufferman orders him to neglect everything about his past, including his name, and become a Glitcher. The following scene finishes the flashback and takes us back to the present, continuing from Episode 1. The arrival of the vigilante, App Man, posed a threat to Bufferman and his business. Because of this, he assigned the Glitchers to track him down and eliminate him. We then see a Glitcher chasing App Man on top of skyscrapers, leaping from one tower to another. Approaching the edge of one of the skyscrapers, App Man freezes, as he gazes at a much larger skyscraper in front of him. Looking behind him, seeing the Glitcher catch up with him, Adam uses his invisibility app and vanishes. The Glitcher walks towards the edge of the tower, wondering where he went, only to punched by the reappearing App Man. They start to fight. The Glitcher manages to get the upper hand, and begins to strangle his opponent. Just as it seemed that the Glitcher had won, App Man uses on of his apps to make the laser blaster, which the Glitcher had left beside him as he strangled him, to move towards him, arming Adam Monk/App Man, who then orders the Glitcher to surrender. After this, the Glitcher takes off his helmet, revealing himself to be App Man's lost brother, Andrew. In shock, App Man shouts out his name. The Glitcher claims to not understand what he means by saying that his real name is 'No.1'. Andrew says this because he has a recorder and a tracking device on his person, so that Bufferman an hear and see exactly where they are. App Man then uses his 'shuffle app' on his phone, which causes interference with the radio signal and the tracking device. Now safe from Bufferman's reach, Andrew joins his brother as they go to his house. After a while, the signal starts to pick up again, and Bufferman is once again able to track down where they are. He then sends his Glitchers to the spot, to capture them. On their way, they come across a mailman in his van, knock him out, and take the vehicle. One of the Glitchers puts on the mailman's clothes as a disguise. He then knocks on Adam's door, claiming that he has a parcel for him. Andrew, recognising him as one of the Glitchers tells Adam not to trust him. The Glitcher then gets out a stun gun and shoots Andrew. Adam uses his invincibility app to disappear. The Glitcher is then raised up and is then thrown violently back down on the floor. Adam reappears as App Man and walks towards the uncoscious Andrew to attempt to wake him up. When he isn't looking, another Glitcher walks in and shoots him with a stun gun. Using his earpiece, he informs Bufferman that the mission was a success. Bufferman then congratulates him before telling him to take the two captives to an old abandoned factory, one of the meeting places for the Glitchers. When Adam and Andrew wake up, they find themselves tide to chair in the old factory. Bufferman tells them that if they don't join his side, then they will be killed. They both refuse to join him and so they are then forced to stand by the wall, about to shot by the Glitchers, all lined up. Realising that he still has his phone by his side, App Man throws a net at the Glitchers, just before shooting him. Andrew quickly runs towards some crates full of supplies to barricade himself from the gunfire, whilst App Man stays where he is, fighting back at them with his phone. Seeing all the laser blasters stacked in one of the crates, Andrew grabs a couple and fights back at the Glitchers. Bufferman leaves them to fire at Andrew, whilst he faces App Man. They fight for a while, until one of the Glitchers shoots Andrew in the arm, making it fall off. Adam stops fighting and rescues the wounded Andrew. He then uses his Jet pack to fly through a window and escape, carrying Andrew. They then fly all the way over the other side of the city, where they find an old hotel. When asked by Andrew why he didn't take them back to his house, Adam explains to him that Bufferman would look for them there, and until they manage to take Bufferman and his Glitchers off the streets, they must hide from them. Cast Rafael Figueroa as Adam Monk/App Man Brick Block Animations as Andrew Monk Jay Silver as Bufferman Rivvm m as Glitcher No.#1 Matthew McGuigan as Glitcher No.#2 Michael Tourette as Tom Monk Mary Charles as Computer Voice Ratings Episode 2 received a total of 4 stars out of 5, from 9 ratings, on Bricksinmotion, with an average score of 4/5. Internal Links https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7by-Apck_3U http://www.bricksinmotion.com/films/view/7533/ Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes